To strengthen and enhance our existing research and academic support activities by implementing an interdisciplinary early inquiry-based group research program and a collaborative intervention and retention program in the School of Arts and Sciences that will be designated as the RISE for SUCCESS Program (SUCCESS refers to Securing Undergraduate Competencies in gateway Courses through Enhanced Study and mentoring Support). The measurable outcomes for this aim and objective are to: 1) increase the current 85% retention rate to 90% between the freshman and sophomore years among RISE participants; 2) increase the retention for all science majors from the current campus-wide retention rate of 73% (all major areas) to 80%; and 3) increase external internship participation by RISE participants from the current 43% to 100%. To increase students' knowledge of graduate degree programs and biomedical careers by integrating a biomedical careers focused curriculum into our existing seminar courses. The measurable outcome for this aim and objective is to have an increase in the graduate school application rate from the current 10% to 100% for participating RISE undergraduates. To recruit graduate students and implement a formal mentoring program in the biomedical sciences. The measurable outcomes are to: 1) increase the current doctoral program completion rate among RISE graduate participants from 77% to 85% over the next five years; and 2) to increase the number of RISE doctoral students to fifteen (15). We will continue to provide high quality research experiences and provide support activities to improve scientific writing skills. The measurable outcomes are: 1) all RISE graduate students will be assigned to active research labs with well-published research mentors by the beginning of their second year; 2) to double the RISE graduate students' overall publications average of 0.25 publications/student/year to 0.5 publications/student/year; and 3) to increase the number of second-year graduate RISE participants who apply for the National Research Service Award and other doctoral fellowships to a 100% application rate. To require graduate student participation in academic and career development activities that will be offered during the grant period. Topics in Biomedical Research and Careers will be integrated into our existing seminar classes offered once a year. The measurable outcome is to improve from the current 75% to 95% entrance rate into postdoctoral and/or biomedical positions.